A mobile computing device such as a combination handheld computer and mobile telephone or smart phone generally may provide voice and data communications functionality, as well as computing and processing capabilities. The expanding capabilities and modes of communication of such mobile devices can drain the battery if not managed effectively. Accordingly, there may be a need for an improved apparatus and methods for providing intelligent battery management.